Yuuki's Graduation: Part 1
by MannyJ
Summary: In the house on the hill lives Yuuki lives alone as the pariah of the village a year after the One day while wandering the forest he stumbles upon a missing nin named Aya That day unfolds a story of powerful shinobi, powerful techniques, and powerful feelings to carve Yuuki into the ninja he's meant to No Pairings, OC's and
1. Chapter 1: The Lost Lady

Fear, suspicion, hate; this is all I feel when I feel their eyes following my every move. To them I'm only a problem they don't know how to solve. I was alone since my parents died, and the villagers around me...They're scared of me. It's not like I did anything bad to them but I can tell. I went out to the woods, nobody knew when I was home or gone, or even dead or alive. In the woods I looked at the flowers and there were a few animals. I was daydreaming as I searched about for herbs and I had tripped over something. After dusting myself off I looked back to see what I tripped over and saw a woman lying still on the ground.

I laid her on her back and slapped her gently, "Hey wake up," I shook her lightly but there was no reaction. I put my ear down to her chest, she was alive but I couldn't tell for how long. I noticed a kunai in her side. I could treat her but I couldn't do anything here. I decided that for now the best course of action was to get her to my house.

Soon enough I was able to get her home safely. I actually live some distance away from the village but I have to go through it to travel. I asked the villagers for help as I passed through but as usual my cries fell on deaf ears. I did have my own herbs and medical supplies, I intended to use them now. The woman was without a doubt a ninja, I've seen a few of them before. She had a flak jacket with multiple pockets, a holster, and a sword in her possession.

I took the knife out of the woman's side and took off her clothes. She had cuts all over her body, some worse than others. I got to work, first I cleaned the wounds the best I could then I wrapped her wounds in clean dressing and bandages, some of the cuts on her arm needed stitches to heal. It took longer than I thought and the woman was still unconscious when I finished. She should wake in due time. I put my ear back down to her heart and she was still alive.

when the treatment was over I took time to look at her. She had dark skin and short electric-yellow hair. She was tall and a bit muscular but she was very pretty in an amazonian type of way. I noticed a headband with white cloth that had a cloud emblem on it, but there was a slash going though the symbol. I checked her heartbeat one last time then I went on to wash some clothes.

While tending to the clothes I thought to myself then the water suddenly crystallized while I was washing. I took the big rock I used for times like this and shattered the crystallized water and shirt. Believe it or not this was a regular occurrence. I have a strange power. When I touch things they turn to crystal and sometimes they shatter. The worst part is that everybody knows I can't control it. They all hope I fade away so I'm not their problem anymore.

I hung the finished clothes and went back inside. I needed to change the bandages. After that I got some herbs and berries from the forest. When I came back to check on her she was awake and looking around the room from where she laid.

"You're finally awake." I said pleasantly. I put the berries down and put my hand on her head. The herbs did their job, "How do you feel?" I asked.

"I'm alive?" She asked dryly. She looked around the room again, "Where am I?"

"You're in my house. I found you like this out in the forest and brought you back here." I said.

She looked at me with skepticism, "You did this? You're just a little girl. Where are your parents?"

I stopped in my tracks and my back stiffened so quick I nearly dropped the tisane in my hands, "First of all, let's make it clear that I am not a girl. Second, my parents are dead. Don't look down on me because I'm young. I'm more than able to take care of myself. I'm caring for you if you haven't noticed" I tilted her head and set the tisane to her lips, "Drink some. You're thirsty," She complied with what I asked, then tried to get up, "Stay down, you'll open your wounds."

She sucked her teeth, "No, the wounds won't open. How long was I out?"

"A few hours. What happened if you don't mind me asking?" I said

She shrugged, "I'm a missing-nin and the hunter ninja came, but I was able to escape and cover my tracks."

"They really did a number on you," I said.

She chuckled softly, "I guess they did. Do you have anyone here?"

I tended to the berries, "No one," I said casually, "I'm on my own."

"Surely you have somebody. Who's keeping this roof over your head?"

"Fear and Pity," I took the topic away from me, "What's your name?"

"Aya Suzuki. Yours?"

"Yuuki. Yuuki Momoko."

"Mind doing me a favor, Yuuki?" She asked.

"Hm?" I raised a brow.

"In the right pocket of my jacket there are some pills. Give them to me." She asked. I reached into the pocket and showed the black pills, "Thank you," She ate them quickly and I could tell it kicked in when I saw the color come to her face. She stood up despite my protest and stretched, "Much better."

I sighed at her sudden hyperactivity, "Your clothes are over there in the corner. They're wearable, I fixed them up," I said before leaving. I sat outside and killed time as usual. I was here alone in my mother's garden that I maintained by myself. I sat in the center surrounded by a plethora of flowers; irises, lilies, poppies. The garden was extremely diverse which gave it color and beauty. It was like an Eden of flowers. Aya came from behind me, now fully clothed, "I see that you live traditionally," She said sitting beside me, "Your house is nice, but weird. What is it made of?" she knocked on the steps, "It's not wood and everything's yellow."

I shrugged, "All I know is that my parents built it. Now that you're okay you can leave if you want."

She bit on her thumb as she was thinking, "I could go…but I owe you my life. It wouldn't sit well with me not pay you back."

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

She put her thumb in her mouth again, "I know! I'm going to teach you to walk up trees."

I rolled my eyes, "You can't walk up trees. There's something called gravity."

She tapped my nose lightly, "Really? I'll teach you to walk on water then."

"You can't do that either."

She stood up, "How about this?" she made some motions with her hands then was in a plume of white smoke. When the smoke cleared she…was me!

"How did you do that?" It was a perfect reflection of me. Olive skin, shoulder-length straight orange hair, the red-orange eyes were a bit big though. I was on the thinner side of things too, but that was expected. Suddenly the smoke came again and Aya was back to normal.

"Now what do you think?" she asked.

"Fine, if you feel so obliged feel free to teach me a thing or two," I said.

"How much do you know about chakra?" She asked.

I tilted my head, "Never heard of it," I said bluntly.

She nodded her head, "Is there a body of water around here?"

I stood up, "There's a hot spring nearby, and there's a lake east from here."

"Take me to the lake."

While we were at the lake I had a flower in my hands while she lectured, suddenly a frostbite like pattern ran across its surface before growing out from it. The flower was hanging suspended in blue crystal, "I didn't know you had a Kekkai Genkai." Aya said excitedly when she noticed.

"What's that?" I asked. Maybe there was a way to get rid of it.

She walked forward and tapped my nose, "Its one more thing that makes you unique. I've heard of the Crystal release but this is my first time seeing it. I thought it was just a rumor my grandfather yakked on about. I guess I was wrong."

"Can we get rid of it?" I asked.

She looked at me with surprise, "Why? You're stuck with it. That doesn't mean it's a bad thing."

I exploded and the grass around me crystallized like the flower, "How is there any good?" I asked, "Things break because of me. Everything I touch changes and breaks. I'm a monster, Aya. Just go before I break you too."

From nowhere Aya pulled me in a hug, "Don't ever say that, you hear me? I'd be dead if it wasn't for you."

I shoved her away roughly, "Don't touch me so easily when you don't understand. I saved your life today but who's to say tomorrow you won't be broken?"

"Yuuki, please. Talk to me," She pleaded.

"Aya, just go away."

She sat down, "I won't until you tell me."

I kept my back to her, "I don't want to talk about it Aya."

"This is something you need to talk about. Just trust me a little Yuuki, just a bit."

I turned back to her, " I killed my parents Aya." I held up the crystallized flower, "Because of me they shattered to pieces!" I threw it down and it broke to millions of pieces, "Don't you get it? I'm a monster! I can't even decide when this happens! I'll be better off dead, now just go away already!" I started to run off. I didn't know where I was running to but I had to be left alone, I had to get away from her.

I had stopped and was sitting against a tree, "Are you still running?" I heard Aya's voice again.

I sighed put my head on my knees, "Why do you persist?" I asked.

She jumped down from the tree she was on, "Because you saved my life. Give me a chance to save yours," she said.

I looked away, "I don't want to hurt you too."

"Yuuki, I can't imagine how you feel," She lifted my head so I could look at her, "But that doesn't mean I don't know it hurts. I can help as long as you let me."

"Can't you get rid of this?" I asked.

She shook her head, "We can do something even better. We can control it. We can use it."

"What do I need to do?"

She nodded her head, "I'm going to make a ninja out of you."

"If there's a chance it'll work then let's do it," I stood up, "What's first?"

Aya smiled, "First things first. You need to learn to control your chakra."


	2. Chapter 2: The Results of Training

I was taking a drink after training. I heard a voice behind me, "I thought I'd find you here," It was Aya, sitting on a nearby tree branch. She had a kunai twirling in her hands, "Think fast!"

I covered my skin with a sheet of crystal and caught it out the air, "Aya-nee. That's dangerous you know."

She came out of the tree and drew her sword from behind her shoulder, "What do you really have to worry about? Anyways, today I want to see what you can do."

I made a crystal naginata, "We haven't done this in-" Suddenly I had to block Aya's sword.

"Talking is not a free action, Yuuki!" she said as she backed out of range and threw shuriken at me. I dodged back to the lake and threw my own. While she ran at me she knocked the shuriken away with her sword then jumped in the air. Her hands flashed quickly, "Water Style: Water Trumpet!"

She put her hands next to her mouth and a torrent exploded towards me, "Useless!" I yelled as I jumped towards the torrent. I crystallized the water and ran up to her with my staff. Our weapons clashed until she kicked me away.

"Impressive!" She said landing on the lake. She was making seals even while falling.

"I'm just getting started!" I said, "Crystal Style: Falling Dragon!"

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Aya's dragon swelled from the water and my dragon came from the air. We didn't waste any time and our dragons lunged at each other. I expected my crystal to tear through but the water came straight to me. Acting fast I made a dome of crystal to protect me while the water rushed over. At first I was safe, then there was a crack in the dome. Aya had electrified the water! Suddenly the crystal shattered and I was flung about in the current.

I had crash landed on the ground, sputtering, coughing and twitching. I forgot about Aya's lightning style. This got a little more serious.

"Is that all?" Aya asked cockily.

"I'm getting warmed up!"

She went back to making seals, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A second Aya popped up next to her. Knowing better than to wait I ran to them before she could begin her jutsu. I remade the crystal naginata and charged.

They both drew their swords when they saw me, "This is bold!" We ran at each other. A slashed down to my left and spun to the right. My blade clashed with one and I caught the other with the shaft. They were strong and they were pushing me down. I spun my weapon to knock them off and took out the clone before dashing back to Aya, nearly catching her off guard, "You've gotten even faster!?"

I used the Body Flicker technique get above her, "Crystal Style: Wild Shuriken Dance!" I surrounded myself with crystal and condensed them to shuriken before I rained them down on Aya.

"Water Style: Water Barrier!" Aya protected herself from the deadly hail.

None of the shuriken could get through that wall so I used something that would. "Crystal Lance!" I created a large and sharp spear to surround my forearm and I fell towards her from the air.

"Water Fang Bullet!" The water from the lake came up like a drill and came after me. The mass was huge but though I smashed my lance through. I tore through the water and knocked her down with the lance in the ground next to her.

"I win," I said with a smug smirk.

"That you did, Yuuki. That you did," She nodded with approval, I know I made her proud when she smiles like that. "Okay now get off of me. We have stuff to do," she said.

I moved off her with a dopey grin on my face, "I finally won!" I yelled out loud to the forest. I noticed Aya was still on the ground, "Are you okay Aya? It looks like you overdid it," I noted.

She held her hand up and bought her thumb and finger together, "Just a little. That's not why I'm laying down," She pointed to the sky above us, "Remember you told me you used to always look at the sky? I'm trying to see what you see up there."

I laid down beside her, "I don't need to look at the sky to see it anymore."

"What is it exactly?" she asked while scanning the clear blue sky.

"I stopped looking when I met you," I said softly.

She smiled a bit and rolled over, "That's sweet, Yuuki. How long has it been?"

"I don't know," I said lazily

"We met when you were 6 now you're 16. Do the math."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, it's been 10 years."

"There you go. Anyways, I think an award is in order," She hopped up and leaped to a tree, "Race you!" Then she sprinted off.

I went after her, "No fair!" I hopped among the trees back to the village. She was fast but I knew that I was too. I was catching up to her quickly so she turned and pushed me back with a blast of wind. "Falling Dragon!" From behind me a blue crystal dragon caught me and we went flying past Aya.

She smiled slightly and jumped onto the dragon I rode, "Resourceful aren't you?" I shrugged and landed in the village. "That makes two wins," She said, "You're getting stronger."

The people who were out greeted us as they walked by, "Morning Aya. Hello Yuuki," We greeted them in kind before heading back. I thought back to the time where the villagers hated me. Although I didn't really have any friends, they weren't hostile anymore, "Today was a good day." I said tiredly.

"I agree. I didn't think you would tear through my jutsu like that."

"Won't you teach me a new jutsu?" I asked.

She tapped my head with her fist, "I thought you liked your crystal style."

"I do but there's more I'd like to know," I told her as I fixed some flowers that were at an off angle.

Aya shrugged her shoulders, "I'll think of something, but you should focus on mastering jutsu you already know. Of all the ones you can use you've only mastered a few of them." she said before gesturing to the Ikebana I was working on, "You know, you never told me about your parents. Other than the fact they died."

I became a bit solemn when she asked that, "My mother was a botanist, florist and a herbalist. When she was alive she used a flower shop to bring in funds," I went from the Ikebana stand to tend to the garden, "She knew many types of design and people loved it. The first thing I remember is this garden actually."

"So I guess your mom taught you this stuff?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yup. I know what plants are good to eat, how to make herbal medicine, the language of flowers, she taught me a lot. I was really close to her. Thing is that the flowers that sold best was her vases. Thinking back it was actually the crystal style," I tapped the wall, "Now I know that, this house is made from it too."

Her eyes widened in surprise, "Seriously? Well that explains why it's yellow. ," she said enlightened, "What about your dad?"

I hesitated to talk about him, "My dad...I was close to my dad. He nice, kind, peaceful and very big and strong," she giggled and I rolled my eyes, "I look more like my mother, but I have his orange hair and eyes. My dad was...a bit weird now I think about it."

Aya raised a brow at me, "Weird? How so?"

"He was able to...shapeshift. I don't have anything else to call it. His skin and eyes would change color, at times he could even make wings and a tail. No, I'm not crazy, if you ask some of the older in the village here they'll tell you the same thing. He even used to carry me around with the tail. But he used to go crazy at times and..." I shook my head and went back to tending the garden

She nodded as she watched me tend to the various flower designs around the house, "Well, I'll go make something to eat," she said.

I stopped everything I was doing to stop her from getting to the kitchen, "No, no, no, no! Just leave cooking to me, Aya!" I protested, "Your cooking is scarier than your jutsu," She smiled at getting off of a chore. Aya is a terrible cook, but to her credit she never really liked it. I didn't have much of a problem doing all the domestic work.

Suddenly we heard a knock on the door, "Come in."

The door opened to show a man with a slightly panicked look on his face, "Aya, you're needed."

Me and Aya both walked to the village and went to see who was waiting. There was a man waiting on top of a big white bird. He was wearing a black robe with red trim and decorated with red clouds. His long blonde hair was in a half ponytail. The bang covered his left eye. I noticed a forehead protector with a slash through the emblem and a blue-green ring on his finger.

Aya's cheerful air changed cruelly when she saw him. She took my shoulder and pushed me back behind her, "Akatsuki. Why are you here?" She spoke tautly as if she was angry.

The man stayed relaxed, "Just call me Deidara. You're the notorious Supercell Suzuki, it should be obvious why I'm here."

"I assume you're here to recruit me to your ranks?" Aya asked.

"Yup. It would be in your best interests to come quickly."

"On the contrary why don't you stay a while?" Aya challenged, "How did you find me? I've supressed my chakra all this time."

"Spies," Deidara dismissed the question.

"I see. In any case I want nothing to do with the Akatsuki. Be on your way," Aya said.

Deidara was stubborn, "A challenge then, if I win you join."

"I refuse. Now go before I kill you," she gave him a look that sent him away.

The bird rose in the air and Deidara had a look of apprehension on his face, "I'll have to withdrawal then. But be warned," he said. A few flaps and the bird was behind the clouds. Soon he was gone.

The villagers looked at us in silence, "Get going, you all have lives to live," Aya spoke with a commanding voice and the villagers wandered off.

A few days later after that incident Aya summoned by the head of the village. We both went together and the three of us sat in her office. She dropped a black book down on the desk in front of us. Aya looked at the book calmly and opened it. She stopped at a page with her name and face on it and set the book down.

The Head shook her head, "I want an explanation before I make any calls," she said.

"What's to say?" Aya asked.

"Aya, I would've taken you for a joke if you had told me you were a ninja, even more so if you told me you were actually Supecell Suzuki. Your name is in the international bingo book, you're an S-Ranked Criminal and to make it all worse you have the Akatsuki coming. The Akatsuki! I need an explanation for why I've harboured a Kage level missing ninja, now!"

Aya shrugged her shoulders, "Do you realize why I'm called Supercell Suzuki?" she asked, "I'm one of the few who have the evolved Storm style which can create and manipulate storm clouds. I had my reasons for defecting from the Hidden Cloud and Yuuki is my reason for staying. We'll leave if we must."

The head sat and thought, "Aya, I should be making calls, but my gut is telling me otherwise. I'm going to let you stay... As long as there is no trouble you have a home here." She said Aya and the head stood up and shook hands then the head shook hands with me.

After we left I pulled on Aya's sleeve, "What was that all about?" I asked.

"Nothing major." She said in her usual cheerful tone, "What? Something's bothering you?"

"What was the storm style thing about?"

She put her thumb between her teeth, "It's my Kekkai Genkai."

"You have one too? Is it like mine?" I asked.

She shook her head, "I can mix water and lightning. Usually I use them individually but I mix them to use my storm style when I need to."

"Oh okay. Is it something you can teach me?"

"I can't teach you storm release but I'll see if I can teach you some lightning style. All we do is train anyway. We live in a social vacuum," she said while shaking her head, "We need to get out more often, I'll take you to the food contest later."

I sighed when she said that, "I guess I have some sewing to do then. Please don't get any tears in your yukata this time. If you do I'm not cooking any sweet things for a month."

Her jaw dropped as she gasped, "Aww seriously? You can't do that to me, Yuuki. I'll be tortured!" I rolled my eyes and kept walking.


	3. Chapter 3: First Fight

"Aya! Aya, where are you!?" I was pushing through a panicking crowd in the middle of the night. There were explosions ringing in the distance and the scene was total chaos.

"Yuuki!" I saw Aya yelling out to me. She came to me and pulled me out the crowd. "Yuuki, get ready to fight."

"What? Who are we fighting?"

"Remember the man who came a few weeks ago. That's who."

I made a few seals and created a mirror, "Crystal Style: Crystal Clone Jutsu," Out of my reflection there were 5 clones that walked out. "One of you needs to scout and report back." I said. A clone made a crystal dragon and flew out over the crowd. It showed its progress in the mirror. Me and Aya saw a lot of white…beings. They looked like people but they were all exactly alike. Then we saw Deidara dropping bombs all over the place. He noticed the clone and some white birds flew from his hand before the clone got blown up. The mirror started to show me and Aya's grave faces. "What's the plan?" I ask.

She bit her thumb, "There are enemies on land and Deidara in the sky. Those explosives looks like they're made of clay. And those snakes seals. This is earth jutsu by the looks of it," she thought aloud, "We need to draw him away from this populated area."

I made a dragon for us to ride on and two other to flank behind us. We hopped on the middle dragon and lift off. I yelled down to the clones, "Fight the enemies on land until we finish here!" They nodded and ran off.

In the sky we saw Deidara, "Yuuki, We'll need to collaborate on this one. Whatever crystal tools you make they'll be lightning infused, launch them at any of the birds coming our way," Aya said. She put her hand on my back while she was molding her lightning chakra.

"Okay, Aya." As we got closer Deidara noticed us and launched his explosives. I hurled crystal shuriken and they cut through his birds. He launched a lot of them but I knew that I had an infinite amount to keep up with. He also dodged the two dragons I kept launching after him. Eventually the bird was hit while another dragon caught him in its mouth and carried him away from the village.

"Good shot, Yuuki," Aya said. The crystal dragon had exploded and shattered while Deidara rode it to the ground.

"The lake. That's where he fell," I went to the area and I saw that he made a dragon of his own.

Aya stood on the dragon, "More mediocrity?" she asked.

"What are you calling mediocre?" Deidara asked.

"That pathetic excuse of a sculpture. Clay is such a boring material when you can sculpt crystal like us," Aya taunted.

The clay dragon took flight, "You bastard. How dare you look down on my art!?" yelled an enraged Deidara.

"How dare you call that child's play art!?" Aya challenged.

"I'll send you and your girlyboy flying in pieces. Be amazed! My art is an explosion!" The dragon Deidara was riding had its mouth full. Then a mini dragon flew out at us at a high-speed. Our crystal dragon shattered on impact, but somehow Aya was able to move fast enough to let us escape.

Aya was clad in chakra. It was like an aura that surrounded her and her hair was sticking up. I saw arcs of electricity flying around her. It was like she had armor made from lightning. Yet this was nothing compared to the killing intent she gave off, "Aya…" I said tentatively. I've never seen her like this before.

"Don't worry, Yuuki. This is your first time seeing me angry. I'll end this quickly," As she said that she drew Inazuma from it's sheath. Inazuma is Aya's sword. It's capable of storing chakra, then the hole at the tip of the blade emits it on her command and that chakra can be formed into various weapons. I tried to use it once, but it only works for those who can use Aya's storm style.

Deidara was floating above us on his bird, "Damn, you're fast. You shouldn't be alive."

Aya put me down, "Yuuki, I want you to get away."

"No," I covered myself with crystal armor, "We fight together."

She shrugged, "I don't know how much help you'll be, but I don't see why not." I saw arcs of lightning dance around Inazumi before she lauched herself at Deidara. She moved at such a high-speed it was hard to even see her movements. She swung her sword and crescent arcs rushed through the air towards Deidara's dragon. The arcs cut through the dragon and nearly sliced Deidara in two.

"Crystal Style: Crystal Sphere!" I summoned a sphere of crystal that surrounded Aya and Deidara in the air. Aya used her tremendous speed and zipped around the walls while attacking Deidara each time. Before long she just looked like raw blue lightning bouncing around in a ball.

Once I released the jutsu Deidara fell to the ground in a twitching heap. Aya landed then dropped her armor finally and fell to a knee. I went to support her but she stopped me, "I'm alright, Yuuki, just a bit rusty after 10 years. How many of them are left?"

"I'll handle them," I said. I made it to the front of the village while Aya went to help the villagers. There were a lot of the white beings approaching too many to use weak jutsu, "Crystal Style: Crystal Imprisonment Wave!" I sent a pulse of chakra and everything in a 180 degree arc in front of me crystallized. The jutsu had a range of 5 kilometers all of those white humanoids were encased in a crystal prison. For a second I hesitated but I pushed my emotions aside to finish this. They weren't human anyways, "Shatter!" I slammed my palms to the ground and everything I've crystallized broke into little particles. The fragments of crystal fell like Sakura leaves in the night as I fell over. Using that jutsu exhausted my chakra, but I was able to stop the advancing army.

Suddenly I heard Aya yelling, "Are those puppets? There are dozens of them!" she picked up my limp body and activated her armor again before she started to carry me away.

My vision started to fade to black since I used up too much chakra, "What's wrong?" I asked weakly.

As my vision faded and my eyelids got heavy the last thing I saw was dozens of puppets in red cloaks destroying my town, destroying my home. Everything I knew...was burning. My heart began to ache knowing I was powerless to do anything to stop it. All I could do was cry, "Just sleep, Yuuki. Just sleep."


	4. Chapter 4: The Experiment

I woke up in a dark room. I had absolutely no idea where this was though. The room I was in had multiple bunks caved into the wall as if it was a bunker to hide in. Luckily I was the only one here. There was a single door in the wall ahead, but I had no idea what was on the other side. I walked stealthily, covered my skin in crystal armor and made a blade on my right arm in case I had to attack. I opened the door slowly so it didn't make a sound.

The next room was a laboratory of sorts. As I walked in I saw a blur fly by me and caught the kunai out the air. Aya was in the direction it came from. "Good job, Yuuki," She praised.

I dropped the kunai and ran to her, "Aya," I looked up to her, "Aya, where are we?" I asked.

She bent down to my size, "Yuuki, I have one more thing for you."

"What?" I asked.

"I'm giving you my Storm style," she said.

I thought about what she just said, "Wait, you can't teach me that. It's a Kekkai Genkai, you have to be born with it."

Aya shook her head, "Not quite. That's the general rule, of course, but a few people who have broken that rule to get more power, and following their footsteps taught me how to do it," She hugged me in tight, "Yuuki, I'll be honest. I'm scared. I'm so scared thinking I'll lose you, I'm scared thinking you'll die because of me. This might be for the best."

I clung on to her, "Aya, we fight together. I don't care if I die."

"You can't just die because of me, Yuuki. You need to live for yourself. Please that's all I ask. If I die, live on. I know I won't always be there for you but I can make you strong enough to live on."

My eyes were filling with tears. Did she really know what she was asking me? "What are you trying to say? Aya, I just want to be with you. I don't care about dying, I just don't want to be alone again."

Aya looked at me with a soft gaze, "I know, that's why I'm giving you my Kekkai Genkai. That way we'll always be together. You'll always have a part of me."

"But it's not you. It's not you, Aya. Even if it's the best thing you could do for me don't go away."

I kept her held tight while she patted my head. She pulled my chin up, "Do you trust me?" I nodded my head, "Then let me do this. I promise I'll survive whatever happens."

"Promise?" I asked.

"I promise. But I need a promise from you too. If I do die, I want you to live on."

"You're asking for a lot," I told her.

"I know I am, but still. Promise?" She held out her little finger.

Grudgingly I crossed my little finger with hers, "Promise."

It took her awhile to come to an actual decision but Aya went through with her experiment. She was able to integrate her DNA into mine. Now I had possession of her chakra natures and my already high chakra reserves were absolutely massive now. On the other hand I started to discharge chakra like I used to and it hurt when it happened. Sometimes it's agonizing, so much that I couldn't do anything but writhe on the ground until it ended. It should get better as my body adapts but right now this chakra is tearing me up, and it was made clear by the lightning flowers that ran across my skin.

Aya came in while I was practicing Ikebana. My power is best controlled when I'm calm, otherwise they go haywire, "How are you feeling?" She asked. Aya's personality seemed to change lately, she wasn't her usual self since the experiment. She spoke softer and a lot of the energy she had before was gone now. She seemed more cautious around me.

"It doesn't hurt anymore," I said reassuringly, "I'm adjusting." I think that she was just worried about me. Only recently have I been able to use the gift Aya gave me without any ill effects.

She smiled a weak smile and spoke softly, "That's good. Now I have one more thing left to teach you. Can you stand?"

I nodded my head and stood up, albeit with some effort. Aya picked me up, "I can walk," I protested. She let me on my feet when we reached outside. We stood on the highest point of the peninsula we were on. It was in the middle of the night and I saw the sight of the billions of stars of above me. The ethereal sight was absolutely breathtaking.

Aya breathed deep as if to calm herself, "Now I'm going to teach you how I use the Storm style. Remember what I told you about chakra flow?" she asked.

"Of course. I use it all the time to make my crystal armor," I told her.

She drew Inazuma, "Make a sword, Yuuki," I obeyed and swung the sword to test it, "Now I want you to use lightning chakra to sharpen it," she held her sword and it had a pale blue aura around it signifying the chakra flow. I tried the same with my own but instead of looking sharp and deadly it looked…flabby.

"Umm, am I doing it right?" I asked.

"Err, not really. Imagine two opposing chakra currents, and grind them against each other so they sharpen one another into fine pieces," I nodded my head and focused my chakra a second time. Visualizing what she said the chakra flow got sharper. Aya smiled in satisfaction, "You're a genius. You know that?"

"I just have a good teacher. Now what?" I asked.

She readied her sword, "We're going to test it. If your sword breaks it's not sharp enough. Ready?"

I got ready and nodded. We rushed towards each other and crossed blades. At the end of the run I noticed that my blade broke on impact. I made a new one and we did it again and again. This is how we trained. We kept doing something until I got it right then did it some more. Finally we got to where our swords were equal in sharpness.

"Perfect." Aya said, "Are you alright, do you need a break?" She asked with concern.

I've had enough, "Stop treating me like I'm so soft Aya! You've been like this since the experiment. What is wrong with you? I'm in a bit of pain, but I'm not so weak that you have to be so vigilant!"

She looked stunned. That was the first time I had yelled at her, "Yuuki..." Then she shook her head and regained herself, "You're right," She pumped herself up and the energy was back in her voice and her old self was back. Suddenly she let out a massive amount of chakra and clad herself in her lightning armor, "Prepare yourself then. This is the next step of your training."

"How do I even start?" It would be amazing if I was able to do that.

"Run your lightning chakra through your body. Throw caution to the wind," Aya yelled.

It took a few tries but after a while I was able to run the chakra without hurting myself and I felt the boost, "This feels incredible!" I said. Everything seemed so clear and alert and my body was so full of energy it never felt before.

"The lightning chakra electrically stimulates the nervous system. It speeds up neural synapses to react faster, and to push physical prowess to the absolute limit for raw speed and power," Aya explained happily. "For a bonus the armor drastically raises your defense making this a perfect shield," She got in a ready stance, "Now try to keep up."

She dashed towards me like a lightning bolt but I was able to dodge her attacks. If it wasn't for this armor I wouldn't have even seen her coming. I was able to retaliate at the same level of speed before Aya retreated.

She drew Inazumi, "Now flow the lightning chakra through your weapon for offense."

I made a naginata and infused it with the lightning then watched the electricity dance on the blade, "Prepare yourself!" I dashed to Aya and we clashed. We flashed around the empty plateau we stood on. I fought at a speed I never experienced but I quickly adapted. The awesome power of the lightning cloak. Now I realize why the Akatsuki came for Aya.

We spent hours practicing. Every now and then my cloak would fizzle out or, worse, it would electrocute me. By time Aya had finished with me I was able to control my chakra enough so I didn't waste it, "You never fail to impress me, Yuuki." She said, "Storm style was a total success. It looks like I'm completely compatible with you."

"It probably helps my blood type is AB. I'm a universal recipient," I said, then I thought back to her experiment and shuddered.

"Are you okay, Yuuki?" Aya must've seen me.

"I'm fine," I said, "Just for the record, next time you experiment like that please use anesthesia."

"I know, I'm sorry, Yuuki. On the other hand it turned out even better than I thought. The original research said that the recipient wouldn't be able to use be as good as the original."

"I don't use it as well as you do. Matter of fact, I'm exhausted and you're completely fine." I pointed out.

"Matter of experience. Now go on and get some sleep, I'll be in shortly." She said, "Tomorrow will be Version 2, making real storm clouds. It's much harder than Laser Circus, but I think you'll at least should have a grip on the basics."

I nodded my head happily. It was great to see Aya back to normal "See ya."


	5. Chapter 5: Pain

A few weeks of rehabilitation my body had adapted, though I was still at risk at losing control of my chakra. Despite the power increase, or because of it, I could only use my crystal style without drawbacks. Lightning armor and the storm style would drain me completely so they had to be used sparingly if I didn't have a ration pill. Something else that changed was the focus of my studies, which shifted from math and reading to the research Aya found about genetic assimilation.

I walked out of the bedroom and went outside. From there I sensed something, something big. It worried me so I went to find Aya. I dragged her drowsy self outside and she focused herself, suddenly her eyes snapped open with a look of fear, "Oh crap." She whispered quietly.

I pulled on her sleeve, "Aya. What's wrong?" I demanded.

"Yuuki. You need to get out of here!" She said urgently.

"We've been through this!" I said, "We fight together."

She grabbed to my shoulders, "Yuuki, this is a whole other level. We need to escape."

I looked around an the only escape was down. Unfortunately 'down' was an extremely tall cliff, "Where to?" I asked. I looked around then looked her in the eyes, "Aya…this is our last stand. We don't have anywhere to run. We're cornered!"

"You promised, Yuuki!"

"Only if I survive." I remind her, "You didn't say anything about making survival a priority."

She bit her lip and glared slightly, "Fine. I don't know if either of us will survive this but in the small chance that either of us doesn't die go south."

I was confused, "South?" As I said that they appeared.

There were 3 people in the distance. The one in the center had spiky orange hair, a metal bar through each ear, three studs through the side of its upper nose, and one spike stud on each end of the bottom lip. On his right thumb, he wore a purplish-grey Akatsuki ring.

The one on the left was a tall, bald man with an unusual body shape, possessing a very thick neck, no ears and a large jaw. He was unique since it had no hair at all. He had a vertical ring piercing on its nose, six spike studs all around its head, three studs on the top and bottom of each of its six arms, an enormous cylindrical stud on its chin, and two vertical studs on each of its upper cheeks.

The one on the right also had orange hair. It had a large bridge piercing through its upper nose attached on each cheek with a circular stud, one stud on its upper nose, six studs around the bottom of its face, and one stud on each ear.

One thing they all had in common was their eyes. They had the strangest eyes I've ever seen. They were light purple with a ripple like effect over the eyes. Even from here their chakra felt extremely strong and suffocating.

"Supercell Suzuki," The one in the middle spoke, he was doubtlessly the leader, "You know why we are here."

She drew her sword, "I'm fully aware, Pain. It's either join the Akatsuki or die right?" Then Aya exploded into her supercell armor, "Don't expect me to go gently!" She moved like lightning towards them and while they dodged. Aya swung her sword up at the bald one and the chakra she stored in it reached out to slice the bald one in half.

I exploded with my lightning armor and dashed after the leader. Using my crystal naginata I intended to finish him quickly, but when he stuck his hand out I was suddenly pushed back. I launched the naginata at him. He managed to dodge them before I crash landed. I saw Aya fighting the others.

"Crystal Style: Gemstone Assault !" I leaped into the air and rained crystal shuriken on him. They were all were deflected by his jutsu. Then he dashed at me and smashed me down to the ground with a kick he came down after me. I rolled to the right and was nearly impaled by a black rod he was using. I made distance between us and made a crystal naginata. I charged after Pain in my and our blades clashed. I was suddenly blown away and I crashed through into the hideout. I opened my eyes to see his rod flying at me and covered my skin in crystal at the last moment. I would've died me if not for the two armors and I was still lucky.

The one Aya was fighting used a seal and summoned more of them. They all had orange hair and those strange eyes. I rushed past behind one of them but was knocked away with a backfist. That was his blind spot, but somehow he saw me coming. Me and Aya were barely surviving, I don't know how we lasted. We were just running around the battlefield. In the chaos I was grabbed by one of them and held me up by my neck. I felt my chakra being drained, my armor was absorbed first, then I felt the rest of my chakra being siphoned before I went still. The strangest thing is that while he while he was holding me his body began to change. His movements were stiff and his grip was still. Then he...stopped.

I broke the hand with my blade. He was rock solid but I didn't crystallize him. I took a closer look and saw he was stone! I had no idea what happened but I thanked my stars it did, "Yuuki! 9 o'clock!" Aya yelled.

I dodged forward and a fist flew above me, "I thought you killed that one!" I yelled back. It was the one sliced by Aya.

Aya was zipping around as she spoke, "Get the scary looking one!" She said quickly before fighting.

I looked around the battlefield after taking my ration pill and activating the cloak. The one she was talking about was obvious. He was standing next to a big freaking scary face. I made some clones and some dragons. "Crystal Style: God's Crossing!" I slammed my hand on the ground and spikes of crystal burst from the ground in a stream towards him. Then I took a ride on the dragons after he jumped to avoid them. The first and second had missed, but they were decoys. He hadn't noticed the last dragon above the others. I came down on him with a charged crystal lance through his head. Two down.

I saw Aya in the air facing off against two of them. It was a long-haired guy. Then the second one had a ponytail and fringe over the right side of his face. Aya planted her sword and held her hands in front of her. Suddenly a bright halo formed around her hands, "Storm Style: Laser Circus!" Suddenly beams of light shot from the halo towards her opponents. They tried to dodge but the beams bent after them and the longs haired one was impaled by the beams of light.

Aya flashed her hands again to make another sign while he was in the air, "Storm Style Version 2: Raiden's Prison!" Black thunderclouds surrounded her opponent in the air and trapped him there, "Strike!" suddenly the clouds started flashing with pulses of white light to show that her opponent was being electrified by lightning strikes inside the cloud. When the clouds were gone he dropped down limp, livid and dead.

Now it was down to two of the original ones that came after us. Me and Aya had retreated back and both parties faced off.

"Aya, are you okay?" I asked, "I'm nearly out of chakra."

"We're in the same boat, Yuuki." She said. We were both panting by each other. We were both at our limits.

"Impressive," Pain said, "It's rare that I have such trouble. You live up to your reputation."

"I told you this wouldn't be easy," Aya taunted, "I'm legendary for a reason."

Pain raised his hand, "Regardless, you are a block in the path of peace. You will be destroyed." The bald man pulled his arm and his wrist came off. There was a small cord with missiles attached on it. He shot them at us and at the same time Pain put held up his hand, "Banshō Ten'in!"

We were pulled towards Pain and the missiles; I readied a crystal jutsu to protect us, "Crystal Style: Ultimate Shield!" I grabbed to Aya and around us a crystal sphere formed around us. The missiles exploded against it but it held and repaired itself. Then the one who shot the missiles opened his head and revealed a cannon gathering raw chakra. I saw more gather as we came closer. When we were at point blank range…He fired.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After the battle Nagato revived his 6 paths with his rinnegan.

Sequence of Events:  
Nagato's Deva Path, Asura Path and, Animal Path - First three. Arrival.

Asura Path - Killed by Aya then revived by Naraka Path.

Preta Path - Killed by Yuuki. Turned to stone.

Naraka Path - Killed by Yuuki's Crysal Lance

Human Path - Killed by Aya. Killed using Storm Release: Laser Circus

Animal Path - Killed by Aya. Killed using Storm Release V2: Raiden's Prison (V2 is the storm style used by Hiruko in Naruto Shippuden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire.).


	6. Chapter 6: Goodbye

It was over. The blast utterly destroyed the shield and left us vulnerable. I was out of chakra and I could barely stand. Aya's armor fell too and she could barely stand either. Suddenly Pain's blades flew at me and I closed my eyes…

Then I opened them and screamed. She had stood in front of the blades and she took both for me. One was sticking from her stomach and the other from the center of her chest.

I head Pain speak, "This is it. Now understand true pain." The bald man shot his hand again and Aya fell over me. She shielded me from the explosion and I cast a small crystal dome to shield us from the debris that began to fall over us.

Soon all went silent. I felt her blood leaking on to me and I felt her shaky breath on my face. "Yuuki." She whispered, "Sorry. I won't be able to keep my promise. These stakes are messing with the chakra I have left."

"Aya…" I opened my mouth but I couldn't speak, "No! What will I do without you? Don't leave me. You can't just die."

She wiped away my tears with a cold hand and smiled at me, "Hush, I won't make it, so I don't want my last words to be too ridiculous." She chuckled quietly.

"This isn't the time for jokes Aya!"

She grabbed my hand, "I love you Yuuki. I always will, never forget that."

I could barely see through my tears but I held her hand tight as I spoke, "I love you too Aya. I love you too much for you to go like this." I started crying again.

She wiped my face again, "Remember your promise. Now smile. I don't want the last thing I see to be something I'll regret." I went through all my memories with Aya. The day we first met, when she taught me to use a sword, jutsu, her setting the kitchen on fire each time she tried to cook. Everything we did together was fun...but all good things come to an end. I wanted her end to be a good one, so I smiled for her. Despite the fact I was breaking inside I still smiled for her.

"You've made me so proud Yuuki." She said, "I've got one more thing to ask you. Don't stop growing. Take my sword and head south. I have a scroll in my back pouch. There are technique scrolls I wrote for the storm style and the notes I copied. I'm not sure you'll ever want to do something like that, but it's good to learn as much as you can, " She grimaced slightly before her smile returned, "These years with you were really the most fun I who you are, Yuuki. Find a goal… a dream… and don't stop trying until it comes true. There's… there's so much more that I want to say… to teach you… I want to stay with you… I love you." When she said that her body went cold, then her head fell limply like the rest of her body. She was gone…forever.


	7. Chapter 7: Blue Hours

I felt dead inside. My heart was still beating but it was if Aya had taken me with her. There was one thing I was feeling. This pain that was keeping me alive, this sadness I felt in every cell of my body. How long have I been stuck here? Days, weeks? It felt like years trapped under here. I had already tried to escape but I barely had enough chakra to move, any ninjutsu would kill me and trying to claw my way out only gave me bloody knuckles and fingers.

In the whirlwind of my mind I thought about Aya. She had been my life, since that day I saw her in the forest, the day I saved her. Then she turned around and saved me. Where was she now? What would she think to see me like this? She'd probably make a joke and say do better next time. That's what gave me the strength to move. Aya would live through me, I can't let her die. I dug at the rubble again with a new inspiration. I pulled Aya in one hand and made a path with the other. I wasn't going to end here.

I don't know how long I was digging up before I saw a small ray of light. I kept digging at it and it grew wider and wider. I was able to punch the hole wider and soon I had burst out from the debris to the surface. I had pulled Aya out with me. My hands were bloody but the thin sheet of crystal that covered Aya had left her beauty untarnished.

It was neither full daylight nor complete darkness. Aya had called this time of day the blue hour because of the blue light that had shone from the horizon, "Crystal Style: Crystal Encampment Wall." I sent out a wave of chakra and Aya was inside the crystal. The crystal grew out of the ground and after small manipulations Aya's tomb was complete. With this she'll be forever, maybe even longer.

South. Aya had told me to go south. I had no idea what lies ahead, I have no idea of anything beyond today. I only know I gave my word to live on and to keep growing. I looked over the crystal to see Aya one last time. She was my way, but now, for her, I had to find another way to go. With the rising sun as my compass I walked away from Aya. This chapter of my life was over, another story must begin.

~End of Part I


	8. BONUS: Yuuki's Character Sheet

**BEWARE SPOILERS **(Not really spoilers, but just things I hinted at in the story.)

General Info:  
Name: Yuuki Momoko  
Age: 16 years old.  
Blood Type: AB  
Birthday; March 10th

Rank: N/A Yuuki is not yet an official ninja to any village.

Hometown: Land of This

**Bio**: Yuuki was born in a small village in the Land of This. He had a happy childhood but when he was 6 his father flew into a sudden murderous rage and killed his mother. Yuuki's crystal style manifested and as a result his father shattered along wit hthe crystal he was in. Later he couldn't control the random releases of chakra and the crystallization that followed. Yuuki was outcasted by the survivors of the massacre. He found a kunoichi named Aya Suzuki injured in the nearby woods so he bought her to his house and nursed her back to health. When she recovered she found out about Yuuki's problem and resolved to help him gain control over his chakra.

Years later, the Akatsuki carried their war mission on The Land of This. Yuuki and Aya had helped defend the village and succeeded in a fight against Deidara and white Zetsus, yet were forced to retreat when Sasori came. As a result of the interference the Akatsuki blacklisted Aya. After the lost battle Aya retreated to the Sound with Yuuki to hide. In the hideout Yuuki was experimented on by Aya when she found Orochimaru's DNA modification research in an abandoned hideout in the Land of Sound. Through the experiment she gave Yuuki her Kekkai Genkai and trained him in using it after he recovered from the procedure although his body rejected it at first. Later they were confronted by Pain, who had come to kill Aya after deeming her an obstacle to his goals. Yuuki and Aya managed to defeat 4 paths before they were defeated. Yuuki being left with Aya's corpse in the collapsed hideout is responsible for his claustrophobia. After hours had passed Yuuki dug out the debris then immortalized her in a crystal tomb. Now he's following Aya's last request and wandering south. What he doesn't know is that Aya sent him headed straight to the Hidden Leaf.

**Personality**: Yuuki is very kind, polite, soft-spoken and very non confrontational, preferring to talk things out or even concede to whatever would stop the fight. He's sensitive and open about his emotions and won't hesitate to cry when he's feeling strongly about something. Due to living on his own, being so close with his mom, and being the home maker while Aya was alive he has a lot of skill in domestic tasks and enjoys most of them. After so many years of being the homekeeper he's a neat freak. Yuuki really likes flowers and likes to give and receive them. He uses the flowers meaning to convey what he feels about people and is unaware giving them is a romantic gesture. However, despite his peaceful personality, if seriously provoked his kindness doesn't extend to his enemies and he won't hesitate to use crippling or lethal force to fight.

**Appearance**: Light brown skin, mid-length straight orange hair, large red-orange eyes, and a slender, lithe frame. He looks delicate from a distance but he's actually has very lean, solid musculature under a layer of fat. Wears a sleeveless, dark blue jumpsuit with a mask that covers the lower half of his face, matching tekou gauntlets and tabi boots. Carries Inazuma, Aya's sword, on his back with a strap. The material of the suit is similar to the one Might Guy and Rock Lee wears. He's very stealth/speed oriented so his only armor is his crystal armor. He's short, 5'3''. He's also annoyed when people mistake him for a girl due to his androgynous/effeminate appearance. His main distinguishing feature however is the Lichtenburg figures on his skin.

**Abilities**: Yuuki is a highly gifted person mainly due to his heritage and being trained by a Kage level ninja. He posses Crystal Style from his mother (blue crystals), Storm release from Aya's experiment (mixes lightning and water), and the ability to  
passively absorb natural energy from his father. Differing from his father's abilities, he can't shapeshift and an overload of power will cause a random (usually extremely painful) discharge of chakra instead of rage. Has precise chakra control due to controlling his discharges, but he is inept with ninjutsu outside of crystal style. He is very sparingly able to use storm release and lightning armor since using them too often will send his chakra haywire. Due to crystal style he is a weapons specialist, both mêlée and distance . Skilled at using chakra flow to affect his weapons and body. His defining battle traits are his sheer speed and agility, keen mind and crystal style. Outside of battle he has knowledge in herbalism, berries, and flowers.

**Limitations**: The biggest drawback of his abilities is that his chakra is destabilized by his emotional level due to him constantly absorbing natural energy. In other words, if he fails to keep his negative emotions in check his powers run rampant, breaking and destroying his surroundings, until he calms down or exhausts his (rather large) chakra supply. One of the reasons he so open about his emotions is to prevent emotional build up since he'll build up to the point he'll explode. Unfortunately he is afflicted with a severe case of claustrophobia that puts him straight into that distress mode. When he's trapped in a too small space he'll have a breakdown of massive proportions. These episodes are extremely painful for him, and the effect lasts until he runs out of chakra which can take a long time because his massive chakra levels. If it's resolved by running out of chakra it can take days for his body to recover from the prolonged electric shock his chakra put his body through (About 4 amperes of electric current arcing through his body and to his surroundings). Strangely enough he doesn't mind being encased if his crystal is the first layer around him. Also, though he could just crystallize and shatter his enemies he has a block from doing so since it's reminiscent of his parents' deaths.

Family:  
Momoko Kinjo; mother, deceased, crystal-style wielder. Her flower is a Dahlia  
Background: Kinjo was a florist, botanist, herbalist and housewife. She ran a small flower and would be commissioned flower design jobs. Yuuki would help her run the shop, clean around the house and she taught him everything he knows about keeping a home and everything he knows about plants. She was killed by her husband Haru while he was in a berserker rage. She was very proficient with her crystal style since she was able to create structures such as her self-repairing house and vases created by her yellow crystals. She was an avid gardener and chose her living place by the fertile soil and the nearby hot spring. She was the head of the house in everything but name.

Momoko Haru; father, deceased, excommunicated member of Jugo's clan. His flower is a Sweet Pea.  
Background: He was kicked out before Orochimaru had discovered his clan because he never showed signs of the clan's beserker rage and was actually quite pacifistic in a clan of violent barbarians. His homicidal tendencies did kick in however one day and he began to massacre the village. He eventually went after Kinjo and Yuuki which caused the manifestation of Yuuki's power and his death. Not only that, but his rage induced so much fear in the other villagers they ostracized Yuuki in fear of him going through the same berserk rage of his father.

Suzuki Aya: Surrogate mother, sensei, deceased, storm style user. Her flower is a Sagiso (His favorite flower).  
Background: A S-class, missing ninja from the Hidden Cloud that once rivaled Tsunade for the title of Strongest Kunoichi (though she lost). She left the village for undisclosed reasons. She was found by Yuuki after she's injured and decides to repay him by helping him get rid of his problem with his chakra. Over time she decides to stay with Yuuki. One day Deidara comes trying to recruit her for the Akatsuki and she denies. Later when the Land of This is attacked she fights with Yuuki to defend it from Deidara, but she retreated with Yuuki to a hideout in the Sound. Finding and studying Kabuto's research there she transfers her Kekkai Genkai to Yuuki and his body rejects it at first and can barely use it later. Eventually, they were found by Pain and Aya is killed in the resulting battle.  
Tools: Inazumi A ninjato with a function similar to Hiramekarei, but that function only responds to people with the storm release.

Stats:  
Ninjutsu-3  
Genjutsu-.5  
Taijutsu-3  
Intelligence-3  
Strength-3  
Speed-4  
Stamina-4.5  
Handseals-1  
Total: 21.5

Trivia:  
-Fear of bats, small spaces, being left alone.  
-Likes sweet foods, exotic flowers, cooking, baking, and flower design.  
-Absolutely hates the Akatsuki  
-Was taught Hanakotoba (Japanese language of flowers), Ikebana, and other types of Floral Design from his mother and he uses his crystal style to create vases and crystallize flowers he likes.  
-His symbolic flower is a red spider lily.  
-Uses crystal style to create his many weapons. He has a general understanding with all types of weaponry but is best with naginata or Inazumi. Yuuki is also accurate with shuriken and kunai, usually performing with a 7:10 ratio.


End file.
